Mended heart
by Blacknightrose407
Summary: Amy runs into the woods with a broken heart and passes out. A crimson eyed hedgehog finds her and takes her in, but what's this? Amy has no memories? M for bad language
1. Heartbreak

**Well guys this is my first story I've ever written so there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Please correct me if I do, That would be very helpful :)**

* * *

Amy's Pov

I woke up knowing this would be the day where I would make Sonic fall for me. I did my usual routine, fixing my bed, going to the bathroom, getting into my everyday pink dress and eating breakfast. I excitedly ran out the door and waited outside of Sonic's house...

Sonic Pov

I woke up with a nightmare, me falling for Amy .. bleh... She really annoys me. I only think of her as an annoying friend, nothing more. Today I'll make sure to dump her... She always chases me around and I have to admit, for the fastest creature on the planet it's really tiring. I wonder where she gets all that energy from. Well I have to get ready and meet Tails at his workshop, we have something important to discuss, so I get up and do my daily routine, getting up, going to the bathroom, eating breakfast and getting ready to head out. As I ran to tails workshop it felt as though someone was stalking me, I knew it was Amy so I brushed the feeling off. I got to Tails workshop and knocked on his door *knock, knock* Tails opened it and said "Oh good you're here, come on in" as he opened the door for me. We discussed about Eggman's new and improved creation that might be able to beat me. I could have caught Eggy and put him in jail if it weren't for Amy. If she weren't in the way we could have caught him. Aah she's always in the way! at that thought i sighted "Whats wrong" Tails asked "Oh nothing, lets continue, so Eggys new creation is Apollo6xv right?" (AN: Some random name i came up with) I said as I snapped to reality "Yeah..." he said "No seriously whats wrong" he asked " Why are you asking?" I asked "You've been sighing all day, tell me, whats wrong I am a friend aren't I?" he replied concerned "I've been thinking that's all and thanks for being concerned but it's really nothing" I replied "if you say so" he said and with that said we went back to talking about Eggy

Amy Pov

I followed Sonic behind some miles behind, well I don't want to be spotted. He went into Tails work shop...I wonder why. It must be important. A sneak wouldn't hurt. They were talking about this new robot Eggman made Apollo something. But that thing wont ever beat my darling Sonic. He's way stronger. I was getting tired of their conversation about the Apollo thingy magijy, so I went to buy some coke. When i came back from buying the coke Sonic was about to head out when "SONIC" I yelled and tackled him to the ground choking him with one of my famous bear hugs "Hehe" I giggled as he tried to break free, but failing... How cute! "STOP IT" he yelled. I instantly drew back. Sonic never yelled at me...

Sonic Pov

When I was about to head home after talking to Tails, I felt a weight tackle me to the ground. Dear lord is it one of Eggman's machines? If it is, its pretty powerful. I tried to break free when i heard a giggle. God it was Amy, even worse. OK I'm tired of Amy fucking around with me. I have to get her off my back forever... This feeling is hate isn't it? Well I HATE AMY. I finally yelled "STOP IT" Amy drew back. I never yelled at her but who the fuck cares "YOU FUCKING BOTHER ME EVERY FUCKING DAY! CANT YOU SEE I HATE IT? AND HEY I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, SALLY AND SHE'S WAY MORE BETTER THAT YOU. YOU ARE FUCKING ANNOYING! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY ASS FACE NEAR ME AGAIN. CRY YEAH CRY I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU DIE GO FALL OF A CLIFF BITCH SEE IF I CARE" I yelled at her. Whoa maybe that was too much. I could see her tearing up. OK that was too much. When she was about to run away I grabbed her arm "Wait Amy" I said calmly but she broke free and ran away into the woods...What have i done?

Amy Pov

I ran into the woods crying. I never knew sonic thought of me that way. That means all my effort was wasted. All my love I had for him was tearing apart. I had a broken heart which could never be mended. That love I had for him for all those years was slowly turning to hate. I received several cuts and scrapes all over my body, by the trees and bushes but who the hell cared. He told me to die. I felt dizzy, but he doesn't give a fuck if I die I don't care about him or me any more my life is meaningless that's when I blacked out. The last thing I remember is a crimson eyed hedgehog staring down at me.


	2. Lost memories

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1 :)). If have any grammar mistakes please correct me :)). I'd really appreciate it if you'd review this. Thanks~**

* * *

Shadow Pov

I was in a middle of a mission of tracking that faker down. This is a mission I have to fulfill. When I was looking for him, I heard a thump. That might be Sonic. I rushed over there only to find a certain pink hedgehog who was always with him. But what was she doing in the Mystical Forest (AN: Again I made that up), no one comes here for its ferocious creatures ..I noticed the cuts and scrapes all over her body. I felt bad for her.

Whats this new feeling? Pity I presume..NO!

Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form has no feelings at all. Well, she has a lot of information about Sonic. I'll have to somehow squeeze it out of her. This will be hard I thought as I picked her up and ran to my place. But its worth it.

Sonic Pov

Oh god what have I done? This is bad, very bad I thought as I rushed over to Creams house. I got there and knocked at her door. opened the door. "Well what do we have here. Come in" she said surprised. I guess she wasn't expecting me in the middle of the night (the day went by fast).

I entered and found Cream lying on the sofa, playing with cheese. "Uh, Hey cream, I have to talk with you..in private" I told her. Cream looked over to her mom, her mom nodded her head and went into the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked getting up "Well you know...I said some harsh things to Amy...I did include for her to die, which I think she took seriously...And that she's ugly..." I trailed off

"Sonic why did you do that to Ms. Amy, you know she loves you " asked Cream, she looked very worried about her.

"Well, she got on my nerves and I couldn't hold it in any more-look I didn't mean I accidentally let it out and well..." I trailed off again "What happened? What happened to ?" Cream asked, now REALLY worried "Ummmmmmm... she..." I trailed

"SHE WHAT?" shouted cream. "She ran into the mystical woods" I said regrettably "WHAT?" Cream screamed.

"OK now whats going on" asked coming out of the kitchen. "Why are you guys yelling?" she asked "I mean...WHAT? The Giants lost the game? OH NO!" Cream covered up. "Oh, it was surprising that they lost. Haha, you two keep talking" With that said left.

"No one ever goes to that forest! It's dangerous especially at night! And look, the sun is going to set! Why didn't you run after her?" She almost yelled. "Well I didn't realize it until now" I said "Well hurry up and go after her and apologize!" She said pushing me out the door.

I ran into the forest looking for Amy. I looked and looked and looked but found nothing. I have to find her. Man, I truly did hurt her feeling and was acting like a dick. But it was the only thing to get her of my back. I looked up the th sky and saw that the sun would set anytime now. Shit Shit Shit, Gotta hurry

Shadow Pov

I reached my destination and lay Amy on my sofa waiting for her to get up. Poor hedgehog all scraped. Wait, no, I shouldn't be feeling Pity for her. She needs medication so she can at least live and tell me about Sonic. Yes that's it, I'm not feeling Pity.

I watched her stir in her sleep while I wrapped her up in bandages. "No I hate you I'll kill you. run! ngggg Sonic, die" I heard her say. Well that was interesting.

I watched her stir more. She must be having a bad dream about..Sonic? She then suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I felt my heart pace quicken. What was this feeling? My face felt hot. I wonder if I have a fever. I've never felt this before. What was it? She hugged me more tightly and felt her breasts against me. Why me? I wiggled out of her hug and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Why was I feeling this way? What was this feeling I thought as I splashed my hot face with cold water.

Amy Pov

I woke up screaming "FUCKING DIE". I looked around me but nothing looked familiar. What's happening I thought as a felt a pain in my head. Why was I screaming I thought. Loads of unanswered question flowed throughout my head. I felt really dizzy.

I tried to get up but felt a sharp pain on my side. I looked down to see me wrapped in bandages, but bleeding through. Why am I bleeding I thought as I lied slowly back down. Why don't I remember anything?

* * *

**Ok, how was this? Please review and mention if I have mistakes. I still can't believe im actually writing my first story, on fanfiction, where everyone will read my stories. I'm soo embarrassed! I usually never let people read my stories. P.S I may update really late on the next chap because my sis is getting married and I'll be staying with my aunt for a few weeks.**


End file.
